NXT universe
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by shehasmyheart's who will regin surpreme but based in NXT instead of raw and smackdown
1. Chapter 1

div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"NXT /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(Nxt theme starts to play along with the intro video showing all the superstars on Nxt then a bunch of pyro goes off in front of the big titantron entrance ramp)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Commentator Corey graves : Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Nxt and we are live from the windy city of Chicago Illinois . We are just 2 days away from the the takeover of Nxt takeOver./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Commentator Cm punk: That's right Grave Nxt's first offical pay per view was arrival now were looking forward to takeOver./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves : Well tonight we will we will see superstars involved in the tonight in matches of their own as they square off in the squared circle and… (interrupted by the Wizards of Waverly Place theme) Oh great what does she want now?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(Alex and Harper walk to the ring and Alex asks for a mic)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex-(waits for the boos to subside before speaking) Ok now that I have your full attention I…(stops when the boos start again) Oh Shut Up! (fans start chanting 'You Suck, You Suck!')/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Wow the fans are really voicing their opinions tonight./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Cm punk: Kurt angle isnt here /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex- Ok as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, last week all of you saw what happened, I proved I was the better woman and that I should be the one facing Jessica Jones one-on-one this Sunday. In fact let's take a look at what happened last week. (looks up at the titantron)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"On the screen it shows Harley coming back into the ring as Alex turns around then ducks Jessica's Shock drop Kick. Then it shows Alex throwing Jessica out of the ring and pinning Harley ,Then the video skips to Harley and Ivy fighting with Charlotte trying to break them up until Alex comes from behind and cracks Charlotte in the back of the head with the Women's title belt. When the clip ends more boos start coming from the crowd./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex-See, not only did I pin the girl that shouldn't even be in the match but I knocked out the champion. Now if that doesn't say I should have the title then nothing does. (fans start chanting You Suck again, then Harper takes the mic from Alex)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper-How dare you say those things to her? If anything you should be cheering her for taking out a non-deserving champion. All of you know it was a fluke that she won the belt, in fact she has ne…(interrupted by Charlotte's theme as the WWE Womens champion and Dana Brooks come out and to the ring. Dana steps in then lowers the ropes for Charlotte to get in then walks up to Harper and stares at her and takes the mic away.)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte: your contendership is a joke ( Charlotte says and Harper shakes her head 'no') I bet me beating your girlfriend to become the Wwe Womens champion a few months ago was a fluke to huh? (Harper shakes her head 'yes' again then Charlotte smiles and takes a step back and looks at Dana)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Where is she going with thi… Oh My Lord!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Dana suddenly hits Harper with a Knockout punch knocking her out cold./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex-You BITCH!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex runs forward and tackles Charlotte but Charlotte gets the upper hand as they fall to the floor and ends up on top and starts wailing punches on Alex. Then all of a sudden Alex flips Charlotte over and starts punching her only to have Dana pull her off but with one wave of Alex's hand she uses her wizard powers to send Dana flying into the turnbuckle. She turns to look at Charlotte who is up on her feet and then ducks Charlotte's natural selection attempt and is about to kick her in the back of the head suddenly becky lynch clotheslines Alex as charlotte pulls Dana put of the ring and leaves while security comes in and breaks up the two girls. Then Vince McMahon's theme comes on as the chairman walks out and into the ring./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Vince-You two want to get at each other so badly? Alright fine, but under my rules. No you two aren't going to be facing one-on-one no, no. You two have a tag-team match tonight. An intergender tag-team match so I suggest you two go back and find a male wrestler to be your tag team partner. And if I see any of you even look at each other funny, you will be banned from the building and you will forfeit your spot in the match this Sunday. Now get out of my ring!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Vince's theme hits as the security guards let go of Becky and Alex and the two girls just stand and stare at each other./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: My God, Todd what a match Mr. McMahon just set up./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Yes a very interesting match indeed, I wonder who the two girls will choose as their partners?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Well we'll find that out later tonight but up next, we have the the Vaudevillians taking on the lucha dragons and the team of Enzo and big Cass in a triple threat tag team match./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: The three teams hoping to take on the champions in the ring all at the same time? That doesn't sound like a good combination but its going to happen when we come back./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Later that night in a back stage with Renee young interviewing Alex./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Renee: So any update on Harper/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex-She is being treated at the local hospital here in Norman, and they said she should be fine./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Renee: What are your thoughts on the match this Sunday./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex-The match is a joke. I mean you have a fluke champion in the same ring as me, what do you think my thoughts are? As I see it better watch her ba…/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex stops when she sees Harley walk up to her./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley -Russo…/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex-Quinn …/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley looks Alex up and down then/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley: Just remember I'm in that match too. So it looks like you're going to be the one that needs eyes in the back of your head./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex-Bitch please, don't make me have t…/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex is interrupted by Dana attacking her and Harley walks off. Dana pushes Alex into the wall and drives her shoulder into the wizard before being pulled away by security./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Dana: That's what you get for not only using magic me but for attacking Charlotte , you BITCH! (she says then turns to see Mr. McMahon standing next to the guard holding her then he bends down so he is close to her face and eye level)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Vince-Uhh I may have forgotten to mention this but when I told Alex and Charlotte not to come in contact with each other, I meant you too. Now you're banned from the building. GET HER OUTTA HERE!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Dana: But…/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"That is all Dana can say as she is escorted out of the building as Alex stands there laughing until Vince looks at her and she immediately stops./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Vince-As for you, if I ever catch you using magic again on any of the wrestlers ever again… You'll be fired immediately am I clear?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex just nods her head./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Vince-Good… Now get!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex jumps a little then walks off quickly./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Later that night just before the match starts./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Hello folks and welcome back to NXt where our main event is about to get under way. (just as he finishes WOWP theme comes on)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ring Announcer JoJo: This following contest is an intergender tag team match and is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Waverly Place, New York… ALLEEXX! (Alex walks down to the ring not even noticing the fans booing her as she waves her hands at them)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: After all the stunts this girl has pulled over the past few weeks what can we be expecting her partner to be like?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Well you gotta think she looked for someone she knew she could rely on and probably someone that she knew she'd get along with and she probably someone that is like her./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Well there's not that many people in the back that have those qualities in her mind but maybe she found someone./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex gets into the ring and does her little wizard dance in the middle of the ring and then looks up at the entrance ramp./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jojo: And her tag team partner...(waits for the entrance theme to come one then an explosion of pyro goes off Chris Jericho's theme begins to play) From Winnepeg, ontario he is one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions CHRIS JERICHO!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Well Todd, you said she'd probably look for someone that she was like and there you go. Jericho, the menacing, hypocritical Jericho./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chris Jericho gets into the ring and steps in front of Alex and stares at her for a moment then smiles and then takes the mic from the ring announcer and brings it to his mouth to talk./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho-You know when you first asked me to be your tag team partner when I first arrived her, my first instinct was to say no. But after thinking and learning what had transpired before I arrived, I knew this was my chance to do something great for this company, and that is getting rid of one of the least valuable assets this show has by taking out this girl that you hypocrites call a Woman's Champion. Don't deny it, you know she can't sing, she can't wrestle and I know for a fact that she will lose that title this Sunday to someone that deserves it.(fans start to boo) And you boo because you know that I speak the truth, you know th… (interrupted by Becky lynch's theme playing)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Thank you for shutting him up/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Becky makes her way to the ring shaking fans hands along the way./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: And here is the who irish lass kicker do you think that she picked for a partner?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Well to tell you the truth Cm I haven't even thought about it./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Becky gets into the ring and then Jericho brings the mic back up to his mouth./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho-You know you have a lot of nerve interrupting me like that but I guess as your song goes, "I got nerve!" (Jericho says in a not to enthusiastic sing songy voice) oh wait where is your partner, I noticed you had a little trouble finding one earlier./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Becky asks for another mic then says/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Becky: Oh I have a partner don't you worry Chris. (Becky smiles as she says that)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho-What are you smiling at, it doesn't matter who your partner is because I am who I am, and I am one half of the Undisputed Tag Team Champions, and probably the only other person that has a chance at beating me is my partner and I know for a fact that he wouldn't help someone like you./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Becky: Oh I don't need his help because I have friends in very, VERY high places/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And as Becky says that the words "Voices" can be heard through the speakers followed lights dimming down to almost darkness ./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Wow Becky really went to high places to get this partner./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: It cant be Graves ...no it cant be e viper himself the apex predator here in WWE./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Randy orton makes his way slowly to the ring, never breaking eye contact with Jericho./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: As you may remember Jericho and Orton have had some epic matches the latest Jericho just managed to win but he also had some help from his partner Big Show./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Randy walks up the steel steps and steps into the ring and steps up to the turnbuckle and does his signature pose before he hops off the middle rope./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: This is a mixed tag match, which means it can be the guys vs. guys, girls vs. girls, or guys vs. girls. There is no rule in this match that says guys can't fight the girls as requested by Miley./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: That/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" may backfire on her as I'm sure she wasn't expecting someone like Chris Jericho to be teaming up with Alex./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The ref rings the bell as Jericho and Orton start off as Alex and Becky go to their opposite corners./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Alright we'll start this off with the Viper and Chris Jericho squaring off./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton and Jericho size each other up then lock themselves up in the collar elbow tie up. They struggle for a few second until Jericho gets the upper hand and gets a Orton into a head-lock./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Jericho getting the advantage as we get going here./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Jericho is the stronger of the two but Orton is the more dangerous and if he gets going I don't think Jericho can stop him./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton manages to get to the ropes and uses it to bounce Jericho off and push him across the ring but Jericho bounces off the opposite ropes and drives his shoulder into Orton and puts him on his back./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho-What about that huh?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho goes and bounces off of the ropes as Orton rolls to his stomach and Jericho hops over him and bounces off the opposite ropes as Orton gets to his feet and ducks the attempted clothesline from Jericho and turns and hits Jericho with a drop kick to the face causing Jericho to roll over to the closet turnbuckle to pull himself up, but he didn't realize that was the corner that Becky was standing at. Becky waits until Jericho is on his feet then taps Jericho on the shoulder and he turns around yelling "What?!" and smiles and elbows him in the face causing him to turn and get another elbow to the face but this time from Orton along with another and another until he is against the ropes. Orton then grabs his arm and pulls Jericho and throws him to the opposite rope to hit him with another kick but Jericho grabs the ropes, drops to the ground and rolls out of the ring./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Jericho getting out of the ring to give himself some time to regroup. Who will come out on top in this match? We'll find out when we come back./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Screen fades out and goes to a commercial/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Screen fades back in/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho has Orton by the head outside the ring as he leads him over to the commentator's table and slams Orton's head onto the table./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: And we're back and now we're getting up close and personal here in this match, lets look at what happened during the commercial break./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shows Jericho outside the ring arguing with the ref when he tells him to get back in the ring, then Orton goes over and grabs the top rope and propels himself over it and lands on Jericho driving him to the ground./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: And here's where Jericho turned the tables on Hodges./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shows Orton attempting to Irish whip Jericho into the steps but Jericho reverses it and throws Orton into the steps instead then goes back to the live action./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: And with that one move Jericho has been in control ever since./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho slams Orton's head into the metal steps then throws him back into the ring and gets in and covers him./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Jericho with the cover is this it, 1…2… NO! Orton kicks out./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho gets agitated and looks up at the ref and yells at him to count faster then gets up and pulls Orton up by the hair and punches him in the face. He then pushes leads Orton back to the turnbuckle and Irish whips him into the opposite turnbuckle and bounces off the ropes beside it and grabs Orton head and drives him down with a bulldog./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Orton desperately needs a tag./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho looks down at Orton then runs and jumps on the second rope and does a Lionsault then covers Orton ./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Jericho after the Lionsault is it enough NO!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton kicks out at 2 and Jericho stands up and yells at the ref to count faster. He then picks up Orton and irish whips him into the tirnbuckle but Orton bounces out clotheslining Jericho /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Wow what a hit from the viper but can he get the tag?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Randy gets closer to Becky's out stretched hand but is cut off at the last second by Alex coming in and dropping and elbow to the back of his head./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Oh come on, she's not even the legal woman./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The ref gets in front of Alex and tells her to get back to her corner which she does quickly but the little interference gives Jericho a chance to get up and gain the advantage. Jericho pulls Orton up to his feet and punches him in the head twice as he shifts him over to the corner away from Becky. Jericho then Irish whips Orton into the opposite corner, then goes for a corner splash but Orton moves out of the way then clotheslinesJericho /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: you think Jericho wouldn't fallen for that twice /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton picks up Jericho and Irish whips him into the ropes and goes for his signature DDT but Jericho counters and bounces off the rope but gets hit by Orton when he comes back with the Angel Press(Lou Thesz press). Orton then gets up stands at Jericho's side and looks around before he starts stomping on Jericho's joints before going for the pin./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Orton another pin 1… 2… no Jericho kicks out again. Orton Needs to keep going this is the pace he works best at./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton looks at the ref . He then gets up and grabs Jericho by the head and picks him up to Irish whip him but Jericho reverses so he bounces off the ropes and Jericho goes for a clothesline but Orton ducks then bounces off the and hits Jericho with a powerlsam and covers Jericho again./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Orton pins again 1… 2… NO! Jericho got his foot on the bottom rope./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Jericho having the sense at where he was in the ring and saves the match up./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton then picks up Jericho again and throws him into the turnbuckle and punches him in the head 3, 4, 5 times before yelling to the crowd and walking over to the opposite corner./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Wait a minute what is Orton going for now?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton runs at Jericho then runs at Jericho looking for a corner clothesline but before he can hit the drop kick Jericho pulls the ref in front of him as a shield and the ref takes the hit and falls to the floor./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Oh no the ref is out, what's gonna happen now./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton gets back up and looks at the ref and shakes him trying to wake him up until Jericho grabs him, but when that happens he hits Jericho with his DDT then goes for the cover./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Oh my god, big impact to the head of Jericho but there's no ref./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton realizes there is no ref and looks up but then gets hit with the Knockout Spell by Alex./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Knockout Spell connects. Whoa now Becky tackles Alex./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The brawl between Alex and Becky turns into an all out cat fight as the two roll around the ring, scratching and pulling hair until Becky pushes Alex off her with her legs and gets up and hits a Lou Thesz press on Alex and punches her in the face. She then goes up on top of the turnbuckle and is about to go for a moonsault but pyro goes off at the entrance ramp followed by The Big Show's theme as he makes his way down to the ring./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Oh my, Big Show making his way down to the ring and he has a sick smile on his face as he stares right at Becky ./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Big Show stops at the ring and looks up right at Becky and smiles even bigger until he sees Becky jump off the turnbuckle towards him but he easily catches her with little to no effort. He then lifts her above his head like he is about to throw her on the ground./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Oh now come on, don't do this, you're the world largest athlete and you pick on a girl that's less than a quarter of your size./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Big Show is about to toss Becky to the ground but at the last second ( written in my face hits ) Big Show turns as Sheamus hits him with a Brogue kick ( bicycle kick to the face ) and Becly grabs the ropes and catches herself on the ring before he can drop her./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: All hell is breaking loose as Jericho's tag team partner tried to interfere but was stopped by the Celtic Warrior Sheamus and here comes the King of Kings to join in on the action./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Triple H joins fight between Sheamus and Big Show helping Sheamus . Becky just watches the brawl as she steps back into the ring and doesn't see Jericho waiting on her but she pauses before she gets back in./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Oh no Jericho waiting for Becky , wait what's Alex looking at?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex-Chris! CHRIS!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex is yelling as she looks at something in the ring./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho-WHAT?!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho turns to look at Alex who points over to somewhere in the ring he turns and gets speared./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JR-OH MY GOD THAT'S EDGE! EDGE JUST SPEARED JERICHO!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Edge gets back up and looks over at Alex. Alex then screams and turns to run but ends up running into Becky as she lifts Alex onto her shoulders and delivers a GTS and then Edge gets out of the ring as Orton does his taunt to the slowly getting up Jericho who turns and gets an RKO from Orton./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk : Het thats my move !/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Now Orton covers Jericho./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Orton Hooks the leg of Jericho as the ref crawls over and begins to count the pin./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: 1….. 2….. 3! Yes it's over! (ring bell rings as Voices plays as Orton and Becky get out of the ring)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JoJo: here are your winners! The Viper Randy Orton and the Becky Lynch!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: What a match, Becky and Orto. come out victorious, Oh now come on what does Jericho want?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho gets a mic and begins to speak/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho-You think you actually beat me? That was a fluke and you kn… (interrupted by Edge)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Edge turns him around and kicks him in the stomach and hits an Edgecution./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Edgcution! Edgecution!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Edge gets back up and just stares at Jericho as his theme starts to play and he raises his hands into the air with his pointer and pinky fingers in the air./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Edge is back! Edge is back! Ladies and gentlemen that is all for tonight, we'll see you in 2 days for Nxt TakeOver Goodnight./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"( Hey guys I NEED TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO A FRIEND DAVID AKA SILVERDRAGONRANGER 09. you should go read what he has up already it is AMAZING!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Absolutely amazing and he was kind enough to help me with some stroylines and stories and provided some feedback for me so thanks again mr silverdragonranger09 So please go look at his stories they are great./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ok guys that's all for this one./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"S Bye guys) /span/div 


	2. Nxt takeover ireland

div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 0px 0px 24px;"NXT TakeOver ireland /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(The TakeOver theme Ace of Spades by Motorhead begins to play and the intro video starts to play and then the pyro goes off with explosions and fireworks everywhere)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Cory Graves: We are here live in Dublin Ireland at the Bossatron Arena I'm the saviour of misbehaviour Cory Graves and my partner in crime tonight here is the Best in the World the voice of the voiceless CM Punk /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"CM Punk: Thanks Cory and welcome to NXT TakeOver Ireland where tonight, we find out who will be NXT Champion and we are joined by our SMACKDOWN live commentators David otunga and the legendary JBL tonight./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Otunga: Thanks Punk and look at this JBL the bands back together./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JBL You got that right Ontinga nice to be working with you again and NXT as Smackdown Live is going to be having some Smackdown matches on NXT TakeOver pay per views due to our working relationship with NXT /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Thats right which means championships from both shows can appear on the TakeOver pay per views /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Otunga: Well we're getting ready to start now with our first contest for the Intercontinental Championship the Miz has an open challenge (The Miz's I Came To Play theme hits) And speaking of Miz here he comes to the ring now./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen this opening contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP Making his way to the ring accompanied by Wife maryse , he is the Intercontinental Champion, from Hollywood, California weighing in at 213 lbs, THE MIZ!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Miz does his signutre enterance before showing off to the fans at ringside before entering the ring./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Justin Roberts: And now the challenger…( The Miz grabs the mix from Justin Roberts)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Miz: Hold up there Roberts i am the intercontinental champion and before my match im hosting a NXT TakeOver special MizTV ( the crowd cheers and some boo )... So with my beautiful wife im going to interview the most must see WWE superstar The Miz /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(An unknown theme hits)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Miz and Maryse both look to see a man with a pink mustasche walk to the ring before grabbing a mic /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"?: Excuse me mr Miz but ill ask the hard questions around here /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Miz: who the hell are you ?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"?: I am Wilfred Warfstache the greatest reporter ever /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Miz : the greatest huh ? Then prove it /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Wilfred Warfstache : Well i guess i can face you for the WWE Intercontinental championship /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Roberts: From Los Angles California, weighing in at 225 lbs MARKIPLIER!./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Later in the night back stage with Renee Young who is conducting an interview with Alex, who has Harper by her side./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Renee: So Alex could you give us your thoughts on your match for the WWE Women's title? Who do you think the biggest threat to you is?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Honestly Renee, the biggest threat is myself, because I know I am better than both of those two, it's just a matter of me not making a mistake. And besides it's always interesting in a triple threat match you ha… OMG No Way! (the camera looks where Alex is looking and finds Sonny Munroe) OMG Sonny you made it./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny: (smiles and wraps Alex in a hug) Now what kinda friend would I be if I missed this?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: Alex who's this? (Harper gives Sonny a dirty look)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Harper you remember I told you that I used to live in Wisconsin before my family move to New York? (Harper shakes her head 'yes') Well this is my best friend from Wisconsin Sonny Munroe, Sonny this is my… (Alex gets interrupted by Harper)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: Girlfriend, I'm her girlfriend, Harper./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny: Hi it's nice to meet you, Alex talks about you a lot. (reaches her hand out to shake hands with Harper)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: (just gives a disgusted smile) Funny Alex never mentioned you./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Harper (whispers and nudges Harper with her elbow) Yes I have./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny: Oh well I'm sure we'll get to know each other really well before I have to leave. (still smiling)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: And when will that be?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Harper! (nudges Harper with her elbow again then grabs her arm) Excuse us for a sec Sonny, little private talk. (pulls Harper to the side)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: What Alex?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Harper what's the deal? You're being really rude to Sonny./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: You didn't tell me she was coming./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: I didn't know she was, she I talked to her last night and told her about the match, and then she said she had a surprise for me and I guess this was it she surprised me by being here for my first title shot match. And I'm happy she is here I haven't seen here in a few years, please be nice to her./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper stays silent for a few second./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Harper please, there's no need to be jealous. (Alex puts a hand on Harper's arm and rubs it gently)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: Ok fine. I'm sorry/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: It's ok but you need to be apologizing to Sonny too. (they walk back over to Sonny)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny: Everything ok? Sorry if I shocked you being here but this was the surprise I told you about. Oh My God I can't believe it your first title match Alex, I'm so happy for you. (hugs Alex)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Thanks Sonny now come on we'll show you around. (They start to walk away but out of nowhere R-Truth comes flying out from around the corner, like he was thrown, that the three girls were about to turn and he hits the wall.) Oh my god!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho and Big Show come out from the corner and continue to attack Santino Marella as the three girls run the opposite direction./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho: Stay on him (he shouts orders to his partner and Show complies)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jericho and Show continue to beat down Santino until Christian and security guards come running down the hall and then the champs run off./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Christian: Get a medic out here, he's hurt./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A medic comes in and Christian looks on as the medic checks him./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Christian: Is he gonna be ok? Can he compete?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The medic: No it looks like he has a concussion, I'm sorry he's not gonna be able to compete./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Christian: DAMMIT! (kicks a trash can that was nearby) Where the hell am I going to find a partner?! The match is next. (Christian says as he kneels down by Santino until a shadow peers over him and he looks up and smiles)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After the tag team title match/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: OMG I don't believe it Christian and Edge are the new Undisputed Tag Team Champions! The brothers reunite and take home the gold./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: What a match that was, but now we need to shift our focus over to this next match./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JBL: Oh don't tell me. Puppies?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Otunga: Yes Puppies. And Punk's right shifting our focus now on this next match the triple threat match for the WWE Women's Championship./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JBL: Woo Who! Puppies!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: This match has had some very personal issues thrown into the mix./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"the camera cuts to Lillian Garcia in the ring./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a special referee triple threat match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! (Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lillian: Making her way to the ring, the challenger, From Waverly Place, New York ALEX RUSSO! (there are boos with very little cheers coming from the fans)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Wow Alex has not only Harper accompanying her to the ring but also Sonny Munroe./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex leads Sonny and Harper to the ring. She stops just short of the ring and waves her hands and floats up to the ring. Once she lands on the apron Harper and Sonny climb up and Sonny sits on the ropes to let Alex step into the ring, drawing a look of dismay from Harper. Alex then gets up onto the turnbuckle and waves her hands around in a similar manner as when she got up onto the ring and then hopped off and got between Harper and Sonny and waited for the next girl to come out, then the Harley Quinn's theme watch this space by Britannia high hits"/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lillian: And her opponent, making her way to the ring being accompanied to the ring from Gotham city HARLEY QUINN! (fans let out a huge cheer once Lillian finishes the intro this time.)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley walks out and spins around slowly before walking down to the ring, once the reach the bottom of the ramp Her eyes immediately lock onto Alex's, as she reaches up and rubs the back of her head where Alex hit her with the chair 2 weeks ago, causing Alex to swallow a gulp of air. Harley never taking her eyes off of Alex, lifts up onto the ring apron and then climbs up and does Cm punks taunt from the ring post before she gets into the ring. Alex and Harper bolt out of the ring quickly but Alex stops before she gets completely out and tells Sonny to follow, which she does quickly, causing Harper to give another stare at Sonny. Then Charlotte's theme hits causing a huge cheering ovation to occur. Charlotte and Dana walk out and do their poses./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lillian: And making her way to the ring being accompanied by Dana Brooks from Charlotte North Carolina, she is the WWE Women's Champion, CHARLOTTE !/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte and Dana make their way to the ring shaking hands with fans on the way down to the ring. Dana helps Charlotte get on the ring apron, then Dana gets up to the apron then holds the ropes down for Charlotte to get in, Dana then gets in the ring as Charlotte /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"holds up her title with the other hand. She then hops off the turnbuckle goes over to the opposite turnbuckle and does the same thing before hopping off and walking over to Carly and Sam and standing in front of them.s/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lillian: And the special referee for this match /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"( the arena goes quiet ) IF YOU SMEEELLLLLLL! WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING! (the Rock's theme begins to play)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A huge standing ovation erupts once the music hits as The Rock appears at the top of the entrance ramp he puts on a referee shirt bwfore making his way to the ring and grabbing a mic/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock : FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK...TO IRELAND AND IM GONNA GET THIS MATCH STARTED IN A MINUTE LADIES SO HOLD ON OK ...NOW FIRST OFF THE ROCK IS BACK IN THE WWE AND SECONDLY THE PEOPLE CHAMPION FOR THE MILLIONS...( the crowd chants millions ) ...MILLIONS OF FANS SO LETS GET THIS MATCH GOING ./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock holds up the title signifying that the match was for the belt. As Dana exit's the ring when the The Rock instructs them to as Alex slides slowly into the ring, with Harper standing as far away from both other girls as possible and Sonny sits next to Lillian by the commentator's table./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Here we go, this match is for the women's title./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock waves his hands to signal to the bell and the match starts. All three girls circle the ring, sizing each other up as the fans start chanting, half cheering for Harley and the other half cheering for Charlotte All three girls stop and look around at all the fans cheering then Charlotte and Harley lock eyes and they both look over at Alex, then back at each other and Charlotte nods. Then both Charlotte and Harley run right for Alex and start ganging up on her. Both girls grab Alex and Irish Whip her into the opposite ropes and hit a double back body drop, and follow it up with Charlotte picking up Harley and flipping her backwards so she lands on Alex, then Harley goes for the cover but Charlotte immediately breaks it up. Harley gets up and stares and exchange a few words with Charlotte /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley: What the hell./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte: it's my title and I'm gonna keep it./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley: Well… DUCK!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Both girls duck Alex's attempt at a clothesline and do a double drop kick that sends Alex through the middle and bottom rope and out onto the floor, then Harley goes for a quick pin on Charlotte but only gets a one count out of it./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: It's every girl for herself, you can work together for a little while but eventually you have to beat someone./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte gives Harley a look and shakes her head up and down once and punches Harley Then the girls size each other up and go into the corner elbow tie up. They both struggle for a minute before Charlotte gains the upper hand and gets Harley into a head lock. Harley tries to get out but Charlotte won't let go, then Charlotte /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"starts to walk over towards the ropes and Charlotte hops up, assisted by Harley and kicks Alex off the ring apron before regaining full control of Harley. Then Harley uses their position to grab the ropes, which The Rock immediately starts counting until Charlotte lets go of Harley. Harley and Charlotte look like they are about to tie up again but before they move Harley turns and elbows Alex off the ring apron, the distraction gave Charlotte time to go and roll up Harley quickly but Harley kicks out at two./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: These girls are very evenly matched, it's going to exciting to see what they have to do to get the win./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte and Harley tie up again but Charlotte pushes Harley to the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring but when Harley bounces off the ropes Alex grabs her legs and makes her fall on her face and then Alex pulls Harley out of the ring and elbows her in the face causing Harley to fall back./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JBL: Wow what a shot./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex picks Harley up by the hair and slams her head into the barrier. She looks out at the fans and holds her hands up in the air, getting boos, then turns around to face the ring but is met with the sight of Charlotte flying in the air and crashing down on her./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JR: Oh my Lord! Charlotte sacrificing her body, as she jumps off the turnbuckle, to take out her opponent/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte drives Alex into the barrier but also hits her head and she is dazed. All three girls are down and The Rock gets out of the ring to check on them and make sure none of the other girls try anything. Then Harley starts to get up and looks over and picks up Alex who has barely moved. She gets her into the ring, as The Rock gets into the ring, and slides in and covers her./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: This could be it./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: 1… 2… NO! Alex kicked out./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Otunga: That's one thing about Alex she will fight when she has to./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley looks up in disbelief at The Rock who explains to her that Alex got her shoulder up. She gets up and looks down at Alex and stomps on her a few time then goes for the cover again but Alex again kicks out at 2. Harley then picks Alex up pushes her on the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring and attempts a clothesline but Alex ducks and bounces off the ropes and ducks again as Harley tries a back elbow and bounces off the ropes again but this time she gets hit by a flying heel kick from Harley and Harley covers her./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: This has got to be it. 1… 2… NO Charlotte saves the match up./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte pulls Harley out of the ring right before The Rock's hand hit the mat and she drives her shoulder into Harleyand pushes her against the ring. Then she throws Harley into the ring and covers her./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Charlotte with the pin 1… 2… No Alex breaks it up./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex came diving onto Charlotte to break up the pin. Alex picks up Charlotte/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" by the hair and throws her into the turnbuckle and begins to choking Charlotte, causing The Rock to count to 4 then having to physically remove Alex from choking Charlotte. Alex then starts yelling at The Rock ./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: What the hell?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock: You've got to listen to me. I don't have a problem disqualifying your jabroni ass./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex just raises her hand to The Rock's /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" face and goes back over to Charlotte, but Charlotte grabs her and throws her into the turnbuckle and elbows Alex in the face, causing her to sit down in the corner. Charlotte takes a few steps back then runs and drives her knee into Alex's face. Charlotte turns to take a few steps back again but sees Harley right in front of her. Charlotte says something to her and then moves as Harley backs up, then runs and jumps on Alex doing a bronco buster. Harley then picks up Alex and Irish whips her towards Charlotte bends over to toss Alex over the ropes but Alex reverses it and Harley ends up being the one tossed out of the ring. Charlotte looks at Harley with a shocked at what she had just done but then Alex comes up behind her and rolls her up and puts her legs on the ropes./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Alex with the pin./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Otunga: Hey she's got her feet on the ropes!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock counts 1… 2… but stops when he looks up and sees Alex's feet on the ropes then gets up and starts telling Alex the pin doesn't count./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Come on, count!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock : You can't have your feet on the ropes/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Oh yea well… (Alex raises her right hand and gives The Rock a Stone Cold Salute)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Then Alex turns and ducks Harley's leg as she attempts a Super Kick and then hits Harley with a spinning back kick then an enziguri to the back of Miley's head and goes for the pin./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JBL: Enziguri connects. 1… 2… WHAT?!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock counts to 2 and then stops and gets up and just stares at Alex. Alex gets up, very irate and gets in The Rock's face./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: What the hell is wrong with you (then she pushes The Rock )/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock just smiles then raises both his hands and gives Alex a double Stone Cold Salute, then Alex tries to slap Rpck but he/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" ducks and Alex spins around and gets kicked in the stomach by Charlotte who then does the natural selection on Alex /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Natural selection! My God she damn near smashed Alex's face./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Then Harper gets on the apron and starts yelling at The Rock while Charlotte crawls over and covers Alex./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: You're supposed to be the ref you can't do that./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The rock That's just it I'm the ref I can do whatever I want./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Hey she's got the pin turn around! (but no one in the ring can hear)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte: Hey! /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: You need to get your Canadian a… (gets pulled off the apron by Dana who then begins beating on her)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Rock turns and starts to count the pin./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Otunga: Finally 1… 2… NO! ALEX KICKED OUT!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: How in the hell?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: I can't even believe she kicked out./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte looked up in disbelief then at Rock who says it was only 2. Charlotte then gets up and sets herself to hit a natural selection /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex gets up./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: looks like its over .../spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"wait a minute there's Quinn./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley climbed up onto the turnbuckle and jumped./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Quinn from the top rope! OH MY GOD WHAT A KICK!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"While Harley /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"was in the air Charlotte turned at the last second and hit a super Kick on Harley in mid-air./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JBL: That's gotta be it 1… 2… NO!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley kicked out at the very last second before Rock's hand hit the mat./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Otinga: Quinn will not give up. She is driven by what Alex did to her and her own drive to prove that she deserves to be champion./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte immediately goes for the pin again but Harley kicks out at 2, then Charlotte goes for the pin again this time grabbing both of Harley's legs but still Harley kicks out at 2./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Quinn refusing to stay down./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte gives up on trying to pin Harley and goes over to pick up an almost limp Alex./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Look outside the ring it's an all out brawl./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper and Dana were outside the ring exchanging punches between everyone and Dana inadvertently shoved Harper into the ring causing Rock to turn around. While he was turned Alex digs her nails into Charlotte's eyes and Charlotte goes down to her knees and then Alex hits the Knock Out Spell and falls on Charlotte . After that happened Rock pushed Harper out of the ring and ordered all three girls to get go to the back. Then Rock turned around and saw the pin and slide over and started counting./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JBL: 1… 2… No Quinn broke it up/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley dove out of desperation and broke up the pin causing Alex to roll out of the ring. Charlotte and Harley get up and face each other. Then, Charlotte tries a quick kick but Harley blocks it and trips up Charlotte onto her back, grabs both leg and flips over into a bridging pin. Rock counts 1…2… but Charlotte lifts both herself and Harley up, with her arms wrapped around Harley's waist, twists around and hooks Harley's arms and pulls her over her back for a backslide pin, but Harley kicks out at 2. Charlotte gets to her feet quicker that Harley and goes for the suicide squad Kick but Charlotte /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"ducks then dropkicks Harley in the back setting Harley up for her finisher./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Charlotte has that look in her eyes, she's gonna go for it./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte runs and bounces off the opposite ropes at full speed hitting the natural selection on Harley./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JBL: Natural selection thats it ./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley gets sent back on her back, and Charlotte goes over and on top of the turnbuckle, jumps and hits a body slash on Harley and hooks her leg./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: That's it, 1… 2… no Alex breaks it up, where did she come from?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex gets up and picks Charlotte up by the hair and hits her in the face a few times and then drives her head into the turnbuckle. Alex then goes over and does a baseball slide to Harley's side, causing Harley to slide out of the ring and land on the ground with a soft thud, which allowed Charlotte time to get up by the time Alex got up and turned around./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Charlotte and Alex stare each other down until Alex swings and connects with a punch to Charlotte's face, then Charlotte swings and connects with hers. They exchange punches until Alex hits one right after the other then drives Charlotte back into the ropes./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Alex going for something… wait a minute what's Sonny doing?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Otunga : I forgot she was even still out here/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny had gotten up from her seat and was standing at the opposite end of the ring that Alex and Charlotte were at as Alex attempted to Irish whip Charlotte but Charlotte reversed and sent Alex into the ropes and she ended up on her face after Sonny blindly grabbed for what she thought would be Charlotte's foot. Once Sonny opened her eyes she saw what she had done and her hands immediately covered her mouth, as Alex looked at her with a 'what the hell' look as Sonny mouths 'I'm sorry'/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Then Alex turns her head to get up only to have Harley's foot connect to the temple of her head, causing a huge uproar with the crowd./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: OH MY GOD! Harley just punted Alex in the head./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley stares at what the results of what she had just done before throwing Charlotte out of the ring and into Dana and Harper /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Rock: Pin Her!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"That snapped Harley out of her daze and she quickly hooked Alex's leg and Rock counted/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: 1… 2… 3 It's over! (Halrey's theme hits)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lillian: Here is your winner and THE NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION HARLEY QUINN!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock hands the title to a kneeling Harley. /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Rock : well done /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harley smiles and nods then looks over at and finds Charlotte and Dana arguing /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper makes her way to the ring, as the Rock pushes Alex out of the ring. She sees Sonny helping up a semi-conscious Alex. She runs over and pushes Sonny, causing Alex to stumble but she catches herself with the barricade./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: You stupid, bitch! You cost her the match! (Harper pushes Sonny again)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny: I'm sorry, I thought it was Charlotte./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: Well new flash for ya, it was Alex. You don't even deserve to call yourself her friend. (Harper pushes Sonny again)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny: Stop I'm sorry/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: Not good enough (pushes Sonny again)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny: I said stop! (pushes Harper back)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: Oh you wanna go? Let's do this (Harper rolls up her sleeves and is about to punch Sonny but Alex stops them)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Guys stop. I don't want you to fighting (holds her head with one hand and the rope with the other)/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Harper: Stay out of this, Alex. This is between me and her/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny: Bring it/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: Guys Stop!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny and Harper just scowl at each other for a minute but then the scowl turns into a smile then Harper nods her head towards Alex then Sonny kicks Alex in the face./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"JBL: Oh my god!/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Punk: Sonny just kicked Alex's teeth down her throat./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny and Harper just look at the now unconscious Alex and laugh then they turn to each other and wrap their arms around each other's necks and kiss in the middle of the ring./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: Oh come on. This was a damn set up. We need medics out here Alex is knocked out./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sonny and Harper walk out of the ring and up the ramp as the medics rush down to the ring and check on and load Alex onto a stretcher./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Graves: This just makes me sick, I can't believe…/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex is being rolled up the ramp and into the back stage area as the screen fades out /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; direction: ltr; line-height: 26px; margin: 24px 0px;" /div 


End file.
